


Where Alex Whines to Everyone Instead of Confronting His Problems Head-On

by funhouse_faults



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, angry older brother, darwin is the reasonable boyfriend, hank is a dork, im probably never going to finish this but whatever, scott is so excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhouse_faults/pseuds/funhouse_faults
Summary: Alex shut his locker and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. It was the end of the day and he had to get to the front office to meet with Scott so they could go home. He turned towards the office only to find Hank standing in his way, looking fidgety as he adjusted his glasses.“What is it, Monkey Feet?” Alex asked with a raise of his eyebrow.“Uh, I thought I should ask you if it was okay if I asked Scott out on a date… He is your little brother and all.” Hank muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.Alex’s jaw dropped in surprise, not expecting that at all. “I’m not the boss of him.” He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, because Hank was thanking him and jogging off towards the front office in moments.What had he done?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is unfinished and idk if i will ever finish, but might as well post, right??
> 
> tumblr: hipstercorvid.tumblr.com

Darwin doesn’t look up from his book when the door to his bedroom slams open. He doesn’t bother to ask how Alex had gotten in, knowing that his mom probably let him in without a second thought - she loves that kid. He feels the bed dip as Alex all but throws himself down onto it. He turns the page before marking his spot and sets the book on his nightstand, all the while preparing himself for whatever Alex has to throw at him. 

“What is it, babe?” Darwin asks as he feels Alex’s head rest itself on his shoulder. 

“Hank fucking had the audacity to ask me if he could ask Scott out.” Alex almost seethes in return, huffing a sigh. “Can you believe that?”

Darwin smiles softly, glancing sideways at his boyfriend - ever the drama queen - might as well indulge him. “And did you put him back in his place?” 

“... No.”

“Wait what?”

“I panicked! He blindsided me! I was ready to go home and then he pulls that shit? So I just said some dumb shit that basically meant ‘sure you can totally go try to woo my little brother’ and he was off!” The blonde was sitting up by the end of his rant, hands clenched in front of him as if it was helping in some way. “And the worst part was how Scott was practically beaming on the way home! He actually likes that freak!”

“Alex, come one man. We played soccer with him last week. You don’t need to be harsh on the guy just because he likes Scott.” Darwin reaches out, grabbing Alex by the shoulder and pulling him back into a laying position. His boyfriend goes willingly, but remains tense. Darwin rubs at his shoulder, trying to calm him down some. “Why don’t you go and talk to Scott about it later?” Alex at least relaxes a bit at that, moving so his head is resting against Darwin’s chest. Darwin smiles at that, feeling proud of himself for managing to calm the other down. 

“Do you think your mom would make fries if we asked her?” Alex mumbles after a couple beats of comfortable silence. Darwin chuckles.

“I’m sure she’d love to. Get your moody ass up so we can go ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex doesn’t talk to Scott about it. 

-

Charles’ room is empty within minutes of the last bell of the day. He sighs at the trash and pencils left behind, knowing he’d have to pick some of that before he leaves. No reason to leave it all for the janitors when it was his classroom. He’s walking over to his desk when he feels Erik nudging at his mind from the next room over. He lets the man into his thoughts. 

‘Warning, Havok incoming.’ He can practically feel the smirk Erik is sporting when he hears those words. True to Erik’s warning, the door to his classroom opens up and Alex walks in, looking royally pissed off. 

“Mr. Xavier, I need help.” The student doesn’t even say hello, tossing his bag onto the closest desk and leaning against it. 

“Good afternoon to you too, Alex.” Charles says with a sigh, looking up again when he hears the hinges of the door creak. It’s Erik, who flashes a toothy grin when he sees Charles. The blue-eyed professor gives a halfhearted smile in return before he turns his attention back to the forlorn student keeping him from going home. “What is it that you need help with?”

“Can you, like, look into Hank’s mind or something and make sure he doesn’t fuck with my brother?” Those blue eyes plead with him and it startles a laugh out of Charles. He looks over to Erik for help, but the history teacher just looks like he's trying not to laugh himself. 

‘No help.’ The professor shoots over, which has Erik shrugging and playing up his shit-eating grin. What an asshole. 

“C’mon, Prof, you gotta be able to do something.” 

“Alex, first of all, don't use that language in my classroom. Second, I can't just look into my student’s minds. It’s morally wrong and I think you should talk to your brother or Hank on your own.” He sets his papers down onto his desk and starts organizing them, half aware of Erik - who is walking over to his desk as well. The taller man grabs the office chair from behind Charles and pulls it over so he can sit in it. 

‘Does coming to my room, sitting in my chair and watching my problems amuse you, Lehnsherr?’ Charles raises his eyebrow at the other as he thinks it, and Erik shrugs. 

‘Generally, yes. Yes it does.’ 

“Can you guys stop doing the mind conversation thing? I’m having a crisis here and watching you two ogle each other isn't helping.” 

“Summers, really, you need to go talk to Hank yourself. Give him a piece of your mind. Fight, maybe, if the situation calls for it.” Charles looks horrified at Erik’s words. The first time the damned man says anything after trespassing into Charles’ space and he's goading on an angry teenager. Alex even looks like he's thinking over Erik’s advice. Dear god.

“You know, Lehnsherr I might jus-”

“No. No, no. No.” Charles cuts off the boy, crossing his arms defiantly. “There will be no fighting. Hank is a sweet guy who probably genuinely likes Scott. Just have a normal conversation with him! It's easy!” He waves his hands at Alex in a shooing motion. “Now get out of my classroom and take my advice.” Alex huffs angrily and grabs his backpack by a strap, almost storming out of the room and closing the door behind a little too harshly. Charles winces and rubs at his temple.

“Damn kids, am I right?” Erik pipes up from right behind him. Charles can feel the man's hands land on his shoulders and begin to massage them. 

“Fuck you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex talks to neither of them. 

-

Ororo laughs softly as she watches Betsy try - and fail - to shoot paperclips at Lehnsherr with a rubber band. Every one of them is deflected by the teacher without him even looking up. “Love, he can control metal.” She reasons with her girlfriend, nudging at her with her shoulder. Betsy scoffs, shaking her head.

“I might be able to catch him off guard, I swear.” She grinds out as she aims carefully. Once again the paperclip seems to hit an invisible forcefield a foot from the German man pointedly ignoring both of them. Ororo rolls her eyes and is about to comment again when the door opens. 

Warren is standing in front of the door in an instant, his large white wings blocking whoever is trying to enter from view. She looks over at Betsy with a tilt of her head, but the senior just shrugs. She doesn't know who it is either. Weird. No one comes to Lehnsherr’s room in the morning besides the three of them. She looks over at the teacher to see that he's still reading. Useless. 

“Well they don't want to talk to you anyways. This is our relax time.” Warren practically hisses at the door, wings tensed.

“Get out the way, kid.” Ororo smiles when she recognizes the voice of Alex Summers. Scott’s older brother was known by everyone in this small school, both as the chill guy and the hothead - it just depends on how he's feeling that day. Today sounds like a hothead day. The girls watch with amusement as Alex shoves Warren out of the way with little trouble, leaving the winged mutant looking rather affronted. The tall blonde marches right up to where Ororo is sitting. 

“Let me guess-” Ororo drawls, feeling smug. Betsy is leaning against her rather possessively and she loves it. “- you're mad because Hank McCoy is dating your brother.”

Erik is still ignoring them - he has that look on his face that means he's talking to Charles mentally. Warren is nursing a hurt ego on top of desk a couple feet away, wings drawn into himself. Betsy pointedly has her hand over Ororo’s, watching the interaction between the two silently. Alex looks pissed at the accusation. Because she's right. 

“Yes.” He grinds out begrudgingly, shifting on his feet. “Do you know what's up with them? Is Hank planning anything?”

“Why would Hank be planning anything? They're dating, not taking over the school.” Betsy pipes up, blowing a strand of purple hair out of her face. Alex looks like he's about to say something back, but Betsy sits up and cuts him off. He backs down as she starts talking. “Look, you have options here. First one is to sulk in your fucking room and write in your diary about how you hate Hank. Second, you can get over it and accept that maybe your brother is happy in this relationship and that he'll get treated well. Third, you can go talk to Hank yourself and ask his intentions.” 

Ororo grinned and pressed a kiss to Betsy’s cheek. She loved it when her girl was assertive. Alex looks like he's about to snap at her, but something in him decides against it. Instead he sighs and turns around, marching right past Warren and out the door, slamming it behind him. 

“What a drama queen.” Lehnsherr hums from where he's seated before turning a page in his book.


End file.
